Stars
by PrencessSerenity-88
Summary: Darien hurts serena.......who will save her? who is she really? SeiyaSerena AmiTaiki YatenMina Chapter 7 is up!
1. The Pain of it all

It was dark...................very dark. No light what so ever. She couldn't   
  
find any light, then out of no were a hand was reaching out to her.....she   
  
reached......oh how she wanted to touch that hand.....she reached it and grazed   
  
the fingertips but slipped and she started falling.........falling into   
  
nothingness.....  
  
**********  
  
Serena woke up in a cold sweat, breathing hard she clutched her chest trying to   
  
get air back into her lungs. 'What was that about?!' she wondered to herself.   
  
She look at her alarm clack....it was 6:30 in the morning. 'I may as well get   
  
up and get ready' she said to herself as she headed to her bathroom to get   
  
dressed then go downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"What are you doing up so early dear?" her mother Ilene asked  
  
"Oh , I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep." Serena replied as she sipped   
  
her cold orange juice then headed out the door to go to Dariens apartment   
  
because he wanted her their early so they can go to some boring lecture at his   
  
college.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
In a dark cold void, evil eyes were watching Serena as she made her way to her   
  
boyfriend's apartment.  
  
"I will have you my Princess, as I should have had you 5 thousand years   
  
ago......"   
  
He lets out a spine chilling laugh then goes back into the darkness.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Oh, but why Darien, I don't wanna go see a lecture at your college its   
  
sooooooooooo boring" Whined Serena.  
  
"Come on Serena,don't whine so much it gives me a head ache.?" Darien begged.  
  
"~sigh~ okay I guess so BUT you have to take me out to dinner!" Serena smiled in   
  
triumph.  
  
"Okay fine we can go to Macdonals or something cheap" Darien kisses Serena on   
  
the cheek and they head out the door and started off to the college.  
  
'Wow it's got really dark......it's only 2:00 and it looks as if its 6:00....."   
  
Serena thought to herself as she saw how dark it is.  
  
"Darien, Odango! Wait up!" a voice yelled behind the couple. It was Seiya,   
  
Darien's amazingly hot and very nice friend that Serena kind of had a crush on,   
  
but would never betray Darien for the life of her.  
  
"Hey Seiya sup?" Darien asked, trying to be all cool. Serena just rolled her   
  
eyes.  
  
"Eh, nothing much. What you guys doing?" Seiya asked in his sexy cool voice,   
  
Serena started drooling uncontrollably and Seiya raised an eyebrow, pulled down   
  
his sun glasses and winked at her. Darien of course was oblivious to this whole   
  
seen and replied.  
  
"oh we are just going to a lecture at the college to give Serena some idea of   
  
what it will be like to go to college" Darien replied....quite proud of himself.  
  
"Oh that sucks.....I was going to go see Lord of the Rings-The Return of the   
  
King, it's supposed to be really good" seiya replied.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I so wanna see that!!!!! That would be so much   
  
more fun then going to a boring lecture!" Serena screeched.  
  
"Weeeeeellllllll.......why don't you come with me?? " Seiya asked  
  
"Oh can I Darien can I?????" Serena pleaded.  
  
"~sighs~ I guess so it would give me the chance to catch up with my buddies"   
  
Darien said  
  
Serena jumped into his arms and kissed him all over his face. "Thank you thank   
  
you thank you!!!"  
  
"Stop being so childish Serena, come on get off!" He said and then bent down and   
  
gave Serena a quick peck on the cheek and hurried off.  
  
"You really love him don't ya Odango?'Seiya asked feeling kind of hurt inside   
  
because his feelings for her were allot deeper then just friendship.  
  
"Yeah I really do, it's nice to have someone to love. " Serena replied to Seiya   
  
with a beautiful smile on her face. Seiya just gives a quick smile back and they   
  
head into the movie theater.  
  
"oh oh oh ohhhh!!!! I can't wait to see this movie, it's going to be so good I'm   
  
so in love with legolas ~drools~" Mina says as she Ami, Ray, and Lita walk into   
  
the movie theater.   
  
"Better then pirates of the Caribbean Mina?" Ray asks.  
  
"I dunno yet" Mina replied.  
  
"Hmmm I think id like to go see that documentary on hippopotamuses if you don't   
  
mind, this lord of the pig's thing doesn't interest me." Ami begins to walk off   
  
in the other direction when Ray and Lita quickly grab Ami and drag her into the   
  
theater.  
  
As they sit down Lita gasps.  
  
"Isn't that Serena and...........oh! Seiya?!?!?!!? Up front!?!?!"   
  
"He has his arm around her! What's going on??? What happened with Darien? Did   
  
they break up?? " Mina asks as she gets tears in her eyes.  
  
"There has to be a logical explanation to all of this. We will talk to her   
  
later." said Ami  
  
"Yeah I wanna watch this movie" Lita replied grabbing a handful of popcorn.  
  
After the video the three girls walked out and headed for home. Seiya and Serena   
  
came out just after them and started walking to the park  
  
"Wanna get some ice cream Serena?" Seiya asked  
  
"YEAH!!!!" Serena screamed nearly making seiya go deaf.  
  
'Darien would never offer me ice cream.........What?!? Serena shut up you   
  
shouldn't be comparing Darien to seiya, you love Darien!' Serena thought to   
  
herself as she felt something pinch her arm. "OUCH!"  
  
"um....are you okay?" Seiya asked looking at her having a mischeviouse look in   
  
his eye.  
  
"uh he he yeah im fine, why'd you go and pinch me that hurt!!" Serena   
  
sweatdropped  
  
"Do you want me to walk you home?" Seiya asked  
  
"Um, naw im gonna go over to Darien's for a bit he wanted me to come over so we   
  
can watch some boring biography on hippo's. you can come if you want?" Serena   
  
was basically pleading  
  
"no its okay ill give you too your privte time.....;"Seiya's heart felt as if it   
  
was being ripped out of his chest.  
  
"alritght well im gonna turn here see ya later seiya thanks for taking me out!!"   
  
Serena gave seiya a quick hug and ran off to her doom. Leaving Seiya to his own   
  
thoughts as he turns around and walked into the darkness.  
  
Serena knocked on the door. "COME IN!" someone yelled from inside. Serena walked   
  
in and took off her shoes and went up the stairs to the living room. She groaned   
  
as she saw Darien sitting there watching his biography on trees. She ran to him   
  
and gave him the biggest hug she could offer.  
  
"Hey! cut it out I'm trying to watch this....geeze serena you could be a litle   
  
more conserved."Darien said annoyed by the interruption.  
  
"I'm sorry Darien, I just love you soo much,....!" she said looking down at her   
  
knee's.  
  
"I love you too, now come on lets watch this?" Darien said getting more annoyed   
  
by the minut.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you I loved you is that okay?" Serena said with a tiny   
  
tear starting up in her eye but she blinked it away.  
  
"uh yeah sure, I want to watch this now please?" Darien asked.  
  
After the biography   
  
"Well I better be off. are you going to walk me part way home at least?" Serena   
  
asked.  
  
"Naw, I really want to watch the next biography thats on here, its about grass   
  
this time!." Darien replied.  
  
"Please Darien I am too scared to walk home please please please!!"serena begged   
  
because she truly was scared.  
  
"Fine! but this is the last time!"  
  
They were walking home and stopped at the park to look at the stars. As they   
  
were laying in the grass they saw an odd comet shooting through the sky to   
  
Dariens utter annoyance. 'thats funny, that comet looked like a scull....or   
  
something.' Serena thought. Then there was a huge explosion near them and Darien   
  
ran behind a tree and left Serena kind of......just sitting there.... They were   
  
blinded by the magnificent light of the explosion, but once it died down and   
  
their eyes focused a bit better there was a huge monster like alian standing in   
  
front of them. It has long slim fingers and it was covered in some kind of   
  
slime. It had long sharp teeth and eyes that could pierce through you. It was   
  
tall and it had little holes on its chest that the two lovers would soon find   
  
spat out poisonouse acid that would eat away at your skin. The monster launched   
  
an attack at Darien and he was slammed into a tree. Serena rushed to his aid .  
  
"Oh no Darien please tell me your okay!" Serena pleaded as tears rolled down   
  
her cheeks.  
  
"Yeah.....Serena ....get me up....now!"Darien said to her as he was getting to   
  
his feet, he rushed off into the darkness leaving Serena completely alone. Then   
  
the monster started charging for Serena and she shielded herself with her arms.   
  
But the attack never came. She carefully and slowly brought her arms down to see   
  
a beautiful women in a clad leather fuku. She had long slender legs that bore   
  
leather boots going up to her thighs, she was wearing leather short shorts and a   
  
leather top that had a broach with wings on it, she was also wearing leather   
  
gloves that wen up to her forearm and she had a tiara like band on her forhead.  
  
"I am a shooting star making light through the darknes....I am sailor   
  
starfighter STAGE ON!" She proclaimed and jumped infront of Serena and said"STAR   
  
SERIOUSE LAZER!" and a beam of what looked like white energy came out from her   
  
hand.   
  
"Hold on princess I will save you." She attacked the monster and turned it into   
  
dust. Serena noticed somethign when this fighter woman looked her in the   
  
eys......was it....love???  
  
"W-who are you?" Serena asked  
  
"I am sailor star fighter, here to protect you princess. There are others. I   
  
will contact you later. You are not ready for this." after said that, she jumped   
  
up onto a rooftop and dissapeared.  
  
"WAIT! oh shes gone.......i better get home" she got to her house safely and   
  
went to her room. Theb she had a sudden urge to go for a walk so she got her   
  
jacket and left.   
  
'I really want to know who that woman is...." her thoughts were cut off when   
  
she bumped into someone.  
  
"oh im so sorry I wasnt paying attention....seiya....?"Serena  
  
"hey Odango, you seem surprised to see me?" seiya asked "weres Darien isnt he   
  
walking you home.  
  
"Oh.....we got attacked." Serena said and explained everything to her trusted   
  
friend seiya. He smiled and said "I know I was there."  
  
Serena was stunned she didnt understnad.   
  
"I m sailor star fighter Odango, here ill show you" seiya took out wat looked   
  
like a headset microphone with wings and shouted " star fighter power......MAKE   
  
UP!" and with that he turned into.....her.  
  
By now Serena needed to sit down, while she did seiya explained everythigng.  
  
"you see Odango you are the reincarnation of the legindary moon princess and I   
  
needed to find you because you are the only way this univers can ever be safe   
  
from the evils of the negaverse. There is an evil force that can destroy this   
  
planet and many others. We need to find the other legendary sailor soldiers.   
  
They will also help us."He explained. and Serena started to get her memories of   
  
the past back. It was overloading her brain and she fainted.   
  
Serena woke up in a bed.....not her bed....were was she? she got up quickly and   
  
looked around. It was a huge room that looked like it was in some kind of   
  
mansion. There was a huge window looking out onto the terrace and gardens. And   
  
the room was fit for a princess. 'wow this is beautiful I only wish I knew were   
  
I was.'   
  
"Hey princess glad you woke up!" A man came in. Serena knew this man......but   
  
had never met him before. He was quite short and had long silver hair tied up in   
  
a low pony tail......kind of like seiyas but seiyas was black and green   
  
eyes....beautiful green eyes.   
  
"Um....hi? who are you? were am I?' Serena asked  
  
the man laughed "I guess seiya didnt fill you in completely. Im Yaten another   
  
one of your guardiand, Sailor star healer....at your service.. hime" he bowed   
  
but wen Serenalooked in his eyes she saw playfullness and laughter.  
  
"Hello yaten im Serena........"Serena was cut short  
  
"hahaha I know who you are!you are my princess. my beloved princess that me   
  
seiya and yaten have been looking for for years. Im so glad we found u. but now   
  
we must find the others. " This was a different young man. He was very tall he   
  
had long brown hair that was also tied back in a pnytail and stunning turqois   
  
eyes. he smiled and bowed"im taiki sailor star maker."  
  
"Wow" Serena thought.  
  
"Well Odango I see you have met my brothers!" seiya smiled happilly as he walked   
  
into the room.  
  
"I didnt know you had brothers seiya!!!" smiled Serena  
  
"well.....do you want to get dressed?" seiya asked raising an eyebrow.   
  
"uh....." Serena looked down and went as red as could be.....she was only in her   
  
underwear! oh the horror of it all. "how come I have not clothes one?!?!?"Serena   
  
screamed  
  
taiki and yaten slowly sliiped out the door and left seiya stranded.  
  
"um well you took them off in your sleep......i dont knwo why though..."seiya   
  
asked rather flushed.  
  
"oh....well.....could you get me some clothes?" Serena asked "I need to see   
  
Darien  
  
seiya gave her a reallly pretty skirt and a nice halter top. she changed and   
  
started to get out the door when....."hey seiya...wat is thisplace?" as she   
  
noticed it looked like a palace. It was quite beautiful.  
  
"Your are in your palace hime. "  
  
Darien answered the door.  
  
"Hey, were have you been? I have been trying to call you all night I was really   
  
worried ." Darien said looking very angry.  
  
"Im sorry, I was with seiya. He........ill explain everythign when we get in"   
  
Serena replied.  
  
Darien was now outraged   
  
'YOU SPENT THE NIGHT WITH HIM?!!??! HOW COULD YOU!!  
  
"Darien calm down ill explain everything please and no we didnt do   
  
anything!"Serena said trying to calm him down  
  
Serena explained everything. from the moon kingdom to now.  
  
"Ha! thats a bunch of bull shit Serena"He said.  
  
"I'll show you the palace!"Serena said tryin to convince him. So they went to   
  
the palace. They went there and he was awestruck. She showed him her room and   
  
everything.  
  
"Hey odango, Darien" Seiya said as he walked out of his room from across the   
  
hall.  
  
"Hes right across from you?!?!!? I won' t allow this, Serena I'm taking you   
  
home, To MY apartment. You can stay there." Darien said as he grabed Serena by   
  
the arm.  
  
"No darien I dont want to....this IS my home" Serena said.  
  
"NO I WON'T ALLOW THIS!YOUR MINE!!!!"he yelled then slapped her acrosse the   
  
face. She fell to the floor crying and shaking he was going to slap her again   
  
when Seiya interveened by taking him by the arm andpushign him away.  
  
"Darien I suggest you leave." He said as he looked into Darien's cold eyes.   
  
"Watever I'll be back!" Darien said and turned off and left.  
  
Seiya picked up the crying and shaking serena and placed her on her bed in her   
  
room.  
  
"Hey, odango......i promise ill protect you from him..." Seiya said  
  
"T-thanks you seiya im so scared. how coudl he do this? I love him" Serena   
  
sobbed. She cuddled close to Seiya until she fell asleep in his arms. Then he   
  
tucked her into bed and went off to his own room but before he left he kissed   
  
her softly on her forhead and stroked her hair. "Good night my sweet odango   
  
atama" he whispered and left the room.  
  
Serena slowly opened her eyes. The sun was shinning into her room. she looked   
  
up. into indigo eyes. She smiled and he smiled back. but then his smile faded   
  
and he was in pain 'why? why do you hurt?" she thought. Then she felt somthing   
  
warm and wet oozing down her hand and through the sheets. she looked down. it   
  
was crimson red. 'blood? how can this be' she looked up again and he was gone.   
  
She was left there alone in a blood soaken bed. Blood from the one she loved so   
  
much. "Sieya!!!! NO PLEASE NO!!' she screamed into the darkness that now   
  
surrounded her. she was alone and cold. Then she heard a laugh. A laugh that   
  
sent goose bumps through her skin. "who are you???" she asked. not sure if she   
  
wanted to know   
  
"I will have you my princess, you will be all mine and we will rule the new   
  
Mellenium together!" it stopped the voice was gone. but she could still feel the   
  
blackness surrounding her. the coldness devouering her heart. Tears began to   
  
form in the corner of her eyes and she began sobbing . "Seiya please come back   
  
to me!" then out of nowere somehting pierced through her heart from   
  
behind........she looked down, she saw a tip of a sword protruding through her   
  
skin from her back. she turned around. "why?" was all she could say. as one   
  
single tear slipped down her cheak she died.  
  
Serena shot up from her bed screaming  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!"   
  
"HEY! hey whats wrong?!?"Seiya said as he came runnign through the door he saw   
  
her crying and shaking again so he sat beside her and hugged her. "hey shhh its   
  
okay" he chanted as she sobbed into his chest.  
  
"I thought I lost you....i thought you were gone. " she cried as tears rolled   
  
down her cheek. she burried her head in his chest and wheeped until she fell   
  
asleep again. he gently laid down and stroked her head." shhhh its okay my   
  
princess, I will protect you forever" he whipered into her ear and they both   
  
fell asleep.   
  
During the next month nothing much had happned.Serena had forgivin Darien and he   
  
proposed to her. Seiya wasnt aroudn much any more because he just wanted to stay   
  
out of the way of them and was too hurt but he still kept a good eye on Darien,   
  
taiki and yaten went on alot of shopping trips with Serena. As they were in boot   
  
legger they met up with Mina, Lita, Amy and Rei.  
  
"Hey girls how's it going?"Serena asked.  
  
"oooooooooooooh whos this hunkster????"Mina asked jumping on yaten  
  
"get off get off get off!!!"yaten said very annoyed.  
  
"hi im Ami" Ami intruduced herself to taiki blushing furiously.  
  
"ah this is taiki and yaten some good friends of mine!" Serena said  
  
"thats cool " Rei replied.  
  
then all of a sudden there was a huge crash and screams. Yaten taiki and rebecca   
  
nodded at eachother.  
  
"sorry girls gotta run" Serena sed and they ran off.  
  
"that was .....strange" Lita said.  
  
As they were running Yaten looked at Taiki and Serena.  
  
"Hey did you feel that strong energy from those girls back there?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah I felt it, I felt as though iv known them all of my life." Taiki said.  
  
"Hmmm...."Serena was thinking to herself.  
  
They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw a monster type thing trying to   
  
zap energy from a little girl who was screaming and crying. The monster was   
  
about 7 feet tall and had long scaly arms, it actually looked like the creature   
  
from the black legoon except it had dark energy surrounding it.   
  
"Star healer make up!" Yaten said as he took out his tansformation microphone   
  
headset and transformed in a big flash of light.  
  
"Star Maker Make up!"Taiki said as he did the sme as yaten. Serena kind   
  
of....just stood there watching them in awe as they turned from normally men to   
  
beautiful women in a leather uniform. (A.N. I'm sure you all know what they look   
  
like ;))   
  
"Here take this and say the words 'Moon Cosmos Make Up'You will turn into Sailor   
  
Cosmos its a bit different from ours but hey your the princess!' Maker said as   
  
she handed Serena a microphone headset.   
  
"MOON COSMOS MAKE-UP!!" Serena said. She felt a warm feeling wash over her as   
  
the ground beneath her dissapeared. She was immited in a beautiufl light and her   
  
clothes dissapeared.She wore the sailor unifor of sailor cosmos (A.N. I'm sure   
  
you all know what that looks like?)  
  
"Your beautiful as always princess." Maker said.  
  
"OK OK theres a little girl there we need to save guys lets get our butts   
  
moving!' Healer said in a half exasperated tone.  
  
They ran to the monster.  
  
"We are the shooting stars lighting up the dark void of emptyness"Maker said  
  
"We are The Sailro Star Lights!" Healer said  
  
"Stage on!" Sailor Cosmos finished.  
  
They jumped off the roof they were on and Maker started to attack.  
  
"Star gentle Uterus!" Maker shot a flash of energy at the Monster and it got   
  
weaker.  
  
"What kind of attack is that?" Sailor Cosmos said said with question marks over   
  
her head.  
  
"Dont ask"Healer said  
  
"Cosmos Planet Destruction!"Sailor Cosmos shouted and a huge blast of energy   
  
that was so powerful and strong that it knocked everyone off there feet, even   
  
Healer and maker were thrown off their feet.   
  
The monster turned into dust the instant the huge blast hit it and it left a   
  
stunned healer maker and eternal star standing there baffled at the emense power   
  
their princess just let out.  
  
"If I didnt knwo better that could ahve destroyed a whole planet!' Healer said   
  
still shocked and shaken.  
  
"Im going to have to do some studies on this." Maker said.  
  
"Well I won't be using that attack again....he....he" Sailor Cosmos said as she   
  
sweatdropped.  
  
Then they ran off to a dark alleyway were they could detransform.   
  
"Whew that was interesting"Yaten commented.  
  
"Lets get back home guys I wanna see Darien." Serena said as she started to run   
  
home.  
  
"Taiki.......im worried for seiya, he loves her so much. He wont have a chance   
  
if they get married, although im quite sure she has stronger feelings fo rhim   
  
then she lets on...oh I hate this so much," Yaten said, showing compassion for   
  
his brother.....a very rare thing.  
  
"I dont know yaten I guess we will just have to wait and see what destiny has   
  
laid out for them' Taki said as he look at the running princess go. 


	2. uh oh evil is here!

Serena walked in the door and put her bags down.  
  
"Seiya, I'm home!" she called.  
  
Seiya walked through the mahogony sliding door sof the band room in a tight   
  
muscle shirt and loose skater pants. 'god.....he's so hot.'  
  
"Hey odango......How was the trip?" Seiya said as he yawned.  
  
"Oh it was great we ran into some creature thing but I kicked its ass! anyways   
  
im gonna head upstairs is Darien up there?" Serena asked.  
  
"Uh....yeah probably studying." Seiya replied trying to hide the pain in his   
  
eyes but Serena noticed and felt very guilty...for some reason. There was   
  
silence.....they just looked at eachother.  
  
"alright see you later Seiya" Serena said she gave him a quick hug and a kiss on   
  
the cheek and started up the stairs, little did she know someone wwas watching   
  
her from upstairs.Seiya was left standign there watching the young blond go up   
  
the stair case. He touch his cheek. 'oh how I love you Odango"  
  
She took her stuff up to her room and put her bags down by her bed.  
  
"Darien im back. I had so much fun!" Serena said as she sat by him at his desk.  
  
"Shut up already im trying to study."Darien said in one of his famouse annoyed   
  
voices.   
  
"oh....im sorry ill leave you alone." Serena was hurt. She got up and walked out   
  
the room. She went downstairs and saw seiya sitting on the couch reading a   
  
magazine.....a football magasine...  
  
"Hey seiya" Serena said and slumped down on the couch.  
  
"Hey odango whats wrong?" Seiya asked a bit worried  
  
Serena explained everything to him that jsut happened and how Darien was   
  
treating her.....like shit....he even went as far as calling her his dirty   
  
little whore. Seiya hugged her as tears fell down her cheek  
  
"why do I let him do this to me? I love him........or do I? I think I have just   
  
been making myself beleive that I love him. I dont know seiya I think im going   
  
to call off the wedding. I dont want to marry him........i dont love him   
  
anymore!!" Serena said as she cried a bit harder. Seiya softly stroked her head   
  
and tried to ease her pain.  
  
"Its okay odango, you shoudlnd be with a jerk like him anyway......When I get my   
  
hands on him for..."  
  
"No dont hurt him okay seiya? promise me?" Serena cut him off.  
  
"Okay...only for you though and if he ever hurts you again I will personally see   
  
that he doesnt come near you." He said. Seiya was so angry. He hated Darien so   
  
much for doing this to his odango. He gently rubbed down her arm and he noticed   
  
she winced in pain. He looked at her and she look at him and a fresh batch of   
  
tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh no, odango what has he done?" Seiya rolled her sweater sleeve up and saw   
  
tones of black and blue bruses and even.....cuts.....he hurt her! he abused her!   
  
that was it, seiya coudlnt take this any more  
  
"Odango hes out.....I am not letting him do this to you." Seiya said as he got   
  
up. "I am kicking out of this house and your life. Come on." Seiya said. Serena   
  
couldn't help but smile. Se was so lucky to have a friend like seiya......but   
  
was he just a friend? 'I think.......I think I love him!' Serena smiled even   
  
harder. She looked up at him and he smield at her. Once they entered Serena's   
  
room they saw Darien still studing....of course..  
  
"Hey ass hole start packing your bags your outta hear" Seiya said as he pointed   
  
to the door.  
  
"Serena, what is the meanign of this?" Darien asked annoyed and frustrated that   
  
his studies were interrupted once again.  
  
"Darien I dont want to marry you, in fact I hate you so leave and stay out of my   
  
life." She said as she threw her engagement ring at him. He was very angry now.  
  
"you dirty little bitch how dare you do this to me?" Darien seethed.  
  
"Hey the only dirty bitch here is you ya ass now get out before I gag from   
  
looking at you" Seiya said.  
  
Darien was going to go easy....he packed his bags and left. Serena let out a   
  
long deep sigh  
  
"You alrite odango?" Seiya asked looking down at the blonde princess.  
  
"Yeah ill be fine seiya." Serena smiled at seiya.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
****  
  
"I'll get her for this....and him they will both pay ! Darien said angrily as he   
  
walked down the streets of Tokyo.  
  
"I can help you with that..." a dark female voice said from one of the shadows.  
  
"Who are you?!" Darien asked not really interested in this woman.  
  
"I am Nervana, I come from a place that can help you get back at these two   
  
people who have embarassed you so much." She answered him. Darien thought about   
  
it .....then smiled very evily.  
  
  
  
  
  
` a üø   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
htI huî 1 P Ø ž a  
  



	3. Memories returned

Serena ran through the door of the crown arcade at top notch speed then stopped right before a table were her friends sat. "Sorry I'm late guys I was uh.........studying and lost track of time!" She lied and sat down. 'Okay Serena lame story tell us the truth we know something is going on so what is it?" Rei asked taking a sip from her drink. "Well....uh that is the..."She was cut off short because a huge explosion was heard and the whole building started to be destroyed as a huge beam of energy shot right at them. They all dodged itjust in time. "What was that?!"Mina asked really worried. "I dont know mina just stay low okay!?" Lita said as they ducked under the table. 'I need to find a way to get out of here so I can transform! but how;' Serena said to herself. Then out of nowere a huge monster that looked like the one Serena, Taiki, and Yaten fought the other day came out of nowere and grabbed Ami by the neck. Serena noticed this monster was a lot bigger and ALOT stronger. Ami was screaming in pain. "Hold on Ami!"Lita said as she picked up a knife off the ground and started swinging at the monster. The monster dodged the swings easily as he held onto Ami, then underneath his skin began to move and another hand began to protude. It grabbed Lita as well by the neck and lifter her off the ground. She winced in pain but didn't scream. Then two more hands grew out of the creature and grabbed Rei and Mina. 'Why is it going for them?' Serena asked herself. She then found the time to transform. "HOLD ON GIRLS!" she yelled. "MOON COSMOS MAKE-UP!" she put her headset on and yelled the words that would turn her into Sailor Cosmos. She jumped onto the food bar and made her entrance. "I am sailor Cosmos! Put those girls down now, and fight me you grease munky" She said to the monster who only blasted her with beams of lights with its extra hands. She of course, dodged them all. Then the monster tightened its grip on the victems and they all screamed alot more, even Lita did. Then Cosmos noticed, as she was still dodging beams of energy, That their forheads began to glow. On Rei's forhead was the symbol for Mar, on Ami's the symbol for Mercury, on Lita's the symbol for Jupiter and on Mina's the symbol for venus. 'Oh my god they are the legendary Sol Soldiers we are looking for......the rest of my court' Sailor Cosmos wanted to attack the monster but she coudlnt for fear of hurting her friends. "PUT THEM DOWN!" She yelled. She was then caught off guard and one of the beams of energy hit her and she fell to the ground. The monster dropped the now passed out girls it was holding and walked over to Sailor Cosmos and smiled "You will now die" It raised its hand to shoot the last beam of enerygy to kill Sailor Cosmos when it itself was hit and thrown to the other side of the room. "Star Seriouse Lazer!" Sailor Star Fighter shot a beam of energy and turned the mosnter ot dust. Fighter ran over to Cosmos to see if she was alrite. "Sailor cosmos! are you okay?" She asked. Cosmos slowely opened her eyes and smiled. "I am now." She said as she look up to her savior. "These girls....they are the Sol Senshi!" Maker said as he was making sure the girls were alrite. "We finally found them!" Healer said. "Lets take them back to the mansion." Fighter picked up Lita and carried her off to the house, Healer picke up mina, Maker picked up Ami and Cosmos picked up Rei and they jumped from rooftop to rooftop to their mansion. **************************************************************************** *********** Taiki, Yaten, Seiya and Serena were all in the Living and Games room. Taiki was putting some bandadges on Serena's arm and legs. She got hurt pretty badly in that battle. "That monster was very strong.....what are we dealing with here guys?" Serena asked as she winced from some pain. "I don't exactly know, I have been trying to reserch it but I havn't found anythign really, just their power comes from some kind of negative energy that they feed off from humans. Thats all I know."Taiki said finishing up with the bandadges. "Well let's not worry about it just yet, first we need to give the Sol Senshi their transformation powers and their memories from the past." Seiya said, he was still deep in thought about the whole thing with the enemy. 'How did it knwo to go after those girls? does this enemy know who we are? ' he thought to himself. "Yeah lets go upstairs and see how they are doing.  
  
Ami was the first to wake up. She sat up from the plush bed she was in and looked around. "Were am I ?" She asked herself. "You are in the mansion of the three lights. This is also were Serena lives." Taiki replied as he walked in the door. "Oh, Hi.." Ami blushed. " Why am I hear?" she asked blushing a bit more as Taiki smiled at her and sat beside her. " Because, you are one of the Sol Senshi." Taiki said. Ami laughed "Are you nuts! they are only fictional characters made up by the people thousands of years ago, they are a myth!" Ami said. "Go look in the Mirror." Taiki simply said. Ami got up and went over to a mirror that was on a beautiful desk. She touched her forhead to see ablue mark on her head. It was still there from thebattle. "The symbol of mercury..." she whispered. "Yes" Taiki said as he came up behind her. "It's your destiny Ami....please take this and you will get your memories back." Taiki handed her a Transformation pen and when she touched it memories began flooding back to her (A.N. I'm too lazy too explain at the moment what happened in the past but it was basically just a short couple of memories of the moon kingdom and the starlights were on the moon kingdom and they were in love and yadda yadda yadda, this also goes for Mina and Yaten). Once she had recovered she looked up at Taiki and smiled. Then she jumped into his arms. "I have missed you so much......somehow even though I had no memories I still felt part of me missing. I am so glad I have my memories back and we can be together again!" She said as a tear slipped down her cheek. Taiki bent down and kissed her softly on the lips and then looked into her eyes. "I still love you Ami and I always will" he said. "I love you too Taiki."Ami replied and they embraced eachother with their love.  
  
In another room a blonde was waking up. Minako rubbed her head. "What a dream...." "Wasn't a dream" Yaten cut her off. "Huh?....what it was real?" Mina explaimed. "your such a ditz you know that? you really havn't changed. Here take this you'll get your stupid memories back" Yaten said as he tossed her the Transformation pen of venus. As soon as she touched it memories flooded her mind and overwelmed her, she once again passed out. "What a stupid ass......... a beautiful stupid ass though...."Yaten said as he looked at her. 'shes so beautiful, god I have missed her.' He went and sat by her on her bed and stroked her hair. "Mina wake up." he said. Mina slowly opned her eyes and looked at Yaten. She then jumped on him and started kissing him all over his face. "OOOOH YATEN!!! HOW I'V MISSED YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" she squeeled as she continued kissing him. "Hey hey take it down a notch there, I missed you too but you don't have to slobber all over me" Yaten said as he whiped his cheeks. "And, I love you too" Yaten smiled at her and she smiled abck. Yaten leaned down and kissed his beautiful princes passionatly yet tenderly.  
  
Rei woke up very slowly. As she sat up she noticed she was in a beautifully furnished bedroom that was fit for a princess. "Wow, This is nice, uh.....where am I?" she asked herself. "Hiya Rei!" Serena came in and sat beside her on her bed. "Serena? What the hell are you doing here? am I dreaming or something?" Rei asked confused. "No silly I am here to show you your true past. here take this Rei then you will understand everything." Serena said and handed Rei the Transformation Pen for mars. "Uh....okay" Rei, trusting Serena took the Pen and instantly remembered who she truly was and her past on the moon kingdom. "Serena..........My princess..."Rei said as she looked at Serena with tears in her eyes. She jumped on serena and hugged her as tightly as she could. "I have missed you so much, I am so glad you found us!" Rei said. "Yeah, I am glad I have found you guys too. Anyway wanna head down for supper?" Serena asked as her stomach growled. "You serena are obviously still serena" Rei smirked. "Oh be quiet Rei I just saved your life" Serena retorted......and the argument went on and on as it usually does.  
  
Lita woke up in a dimly let room. She looked around and noticed hse was in a four poster bed. "Hey glad your awake, thought you would never wake up" Seiya said in his 'im so cool" voice. Lita, startled by this, jumped up and attacked Seiya. "Hey its just me Seiya!" Seiya said as Lita realized it was sieiy ashe got off him. "What are you doing here?! were am I? were are the others?" Lita asked. "Geez calm down...here take this it will clear some things up for you." Seiya said and handed her the transformation Pen of Jupiter. After the memories rushed back to her Lita looked at Seiya. "Weres the Princess????" Lita asked. "Shes seeing to Rei, wanna see her?" Seiya asked as he smirked. "YES!" Lita said. They headed to Rei's room but they werent there so they went down the marble staircase and headed to the dinning room.....Seiya figured Serena would probably be hungry because after battle she always seems to be starving hungry. They walked into the dinning room to see Serena gorging on tons of food and rei drinking some tea. "Theres your princes Lita" Seiya pointed to Serena and started cracking up laughing at the face of Lita. He thought it was utter shock on her face to see her princess acting like that but it wasnt she was shocked at first to see it was her best friend serena and then she smiled warmly. "I see you havnt changed one bit Princess!" Lita laughed. "Ouch lita. And you dont need to call me princess silly im still serena." Serena said. "I better go get cleaned up for bed" Serena started to get up when Taiki, Ami, Yaten and Mina walked into the room. "okay but make sure you are all back down here at 9:00pm tonight we are going to have a meeting to discuss some things okay?" Taiki said. "Sure see ya'll later." Serena said and walked out of the dinning room to her room. The others sat down to eat but Seiya went to follow Serena but he was too late she already went to her room and he didnt want to botehr her.  
  
At 9:00 they were all in the dinning room sitting around the large dinning table. "Okay first off guys we need to find things about this new enemy. Me and Taiki are still working on it but we still ahve no leads as to what it want's or even what it is!" Ami explained. "But we will ahve to deal with that later because we just ahve no idea what we are dealing with here so we are going to have to stick together when we go out, no more then pairs of two okay?" They all nodded at what Taiki said. "Now to another matter" Ami smiled. "We are going to organise a big ball. It will be a huge gathering and will have many people there it will be tomorrow night what do you say to that?" Ami asked. They all loved the idea. "I am going to go shopping for my dress tomorrow! wanna come girls?" Mina said. "Yeah sure" Lita replied "Of course" Rei said. "Yeah" Ami agreed. "Im sorry girls I kind of want to do that on my own...... I know I have to have someone with me but please can I go on my own?" Serena asked , she looked around the table and they all nodded, except for Seiya. "thanks. well is that all?" "Yeah thats it" Taiki said. "Alrite im going to go to bed now I think." Serena said and yawned. She kind of just wanted to be alone tomorrow, she always had people around her and she just needed to be alone. 'hmmm....i think I might go for a dip in the pool before I go to bed.' she thought to herself. so she went upstaires to get changed into her bikini. She went to the pool and jumped in. When she resurfaced she saw a pair of feet on the ground above her she looked up and saw Seiya.  
  
"Hey odango" He smiled and jumped in the pool splashing her. "Oi! Seiya what are you doing?" Serena asked. "Im swimming what does it look like?" He smiled his smile and swam closer to her. "I know I probably shouldn't be saying this but you are so beautiful" he said and looked in her eyes. Serena went quite red. "Thanks..." Serena replied as she noticed how close they were getting. soon their bodies were touching. Seiya wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. He leaned down and kissed her and she kissed back. It was a kiss full of love and passion. "I love you so much Serena....for so long, I never want anything to happen to you....ill protect you forever." He said as he continued looking into her beautiful blue eyes. "Seiya.....I love you too. I always have. Even when I was with Darien I knew I loved you." Serena replied and kissed him again. They headed back up to Serena's room and they declared their love for each other under a moonlit sky.  
  
The next morning Serena woke up with her head resting on Seiya's bare chest. She looked up at him and smiled. 'He is so cute when he sleeps.' she thought to herself. She rang the bell by her bed for breakfast. Seiya opened his eyes and looked at his beautiful odango beside him. "Hey you." Serena said as she smiled at him. "Hey" Seiya replied and sat up and kissed her. "Breakfast is coming." Serena said. "Okay" Seiya pulled Serena back down into his arms and they embraced.  
  
Down in the kitchen the chefs and maids were cooking breakfast. Then out of nowhere a black hole appeared in the middle of the ceiling of the kitchen. A woman came out of the hole and smiled at the on looking maids. She was tall and slender, she wore a black dress that caressed her body. Her skin was pale and she ad pink lips. She has emerald green eyes with a hint of black in them. She had completely black hair that fell loosely down her back. On her neck she wore a ruby, a bright red ruby that emitted power. She put her palms together and a green energy came out of her hands and seeped into the minds of all the workers, brain washing them. "kill the golden ones" she said simply in a croaked voice. The maid who was going to deliver the breakfast took out a bottle of rat poison and dumped the contents all over Seiya and Serena's breaksfast. She then slipped out the door to deliver the poisoned goods. The woman then smiled and dissapeared into the darkness. 


	4. And the fight begins

Hey everyone. Sorry its taken a while to update and I dont normally put in little comments but I just wanted to say some things. I dont exactly know how long I plan on making this story. I am new to all this so sorry if it isnt that great. Anyways I would really appreciate it if you review and maybe give me some pointers on how I could make it better. Yes this is a Seiya/Serena story and I really dont like Darien so he isnt very nice in this story. And lastly I hope you enjoy this next chapter!  
  
I dont own sailor moon even though I really wish I did......i dont.  
  
Down in the kitchen the chefs and maids were cooking breakfast. Then out of nowhere a black hole appeared in the middle of the ceiling of the kitchen. A woman came out of the hole and smiled at the on looking maids. She was tall and slender, she wore a black dress that caressed her body. Her skin was pale and she ad pink lips. She has emerald green eyes with a hint of black in them. She had completely black hair that fell loosely down her back. On her neck she wore a ruby, a bright red ruby that emitted power. She put her palms together and a green energy came out of her hands and seeped into the minds of all the workers, brain washing them. "kill the golden ones" she said simply in a croaked voice. The maid who was going to deliver the breakfast took out a bottle of rat poison and dumped the contents all over Seiya and Serena's breaksfast. She then slipped out the door to deliver the poisoned goods. The woman then smiled and dissapeared into the darkness.  
  
Seiya and Serena sat up in Serena's bed as they heard a knock on the door. Seiya pulled Serena into his arms then told the maid to come in. "Just put it on the table there. Thank you" Seiya said. But he then noticed, when the maid looked up, a evil glare in her eyes. He had also noticed the black aura surrounding her. "I am soooooooo hungry Seiya, let's eat." Serena wined. "hmmm.....alrite" Seiya walked over to the breakfast and picked a piece of toast up. He smelled it and it smelled like... "Rat Poison" He whispered to himself. "What was that Seiya?"Serena asked from the bed. "Oh nothing, say, how about we go out for breakfast?" He asked with a smile that could make any girl want to faint. So obviously Serena couldnt resist and agreed. "First I need to go to my room and get cleaned up." Seiya said. "Alrite, me too!"Serena said as she jumped out of bed and into his arms. "Don't be too long now, I might might miss you" He winked at her then left the room. He then went strait to Taiki's room instead of going to his own. "Taiki I need to talk...." Seiya had walked in on Taiki and Ami.....umm.....you know doing what people do when they love eachother. Seiya blushed a deep crimson red and ran out. He knocked on the door and said. "Taiki I really need to talk to you this is really important." Taiki opened the door, a blushing ami ran out and down to her room. Seiya walked in and sat down on the leather couch that was sitting by a window. " Whats so urgent that you had to walk in and view something that you were never meant to see?" Taiki asked quite annoyed for embarassing his ami. "Theres something wrong with the staff I think. Me and Serena sent up for breakfast and there was rat poison in it. Somethign is wrong here."Seiya said to Taiki. Taiki's eyes then grew very wide. "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL THE OTHERS?! WHAT IF THEY ORDERED BREAKFAST AND THEIRS WAS POISONED TOO?!?! you stupid ass." Taiki yelled, "whoa, calm down geez, im sorry!" Seiya said as he tried to calm his brother down. "Lets call them all in here." Taiki said and took out his star communicator. "Everyone meet in my room ASAP."Taiki said. In about ten minutes all the soldiers were there and sitting in one place or another. "Whats up Taiki?" Serena asked. "Well, The ones we are fighing know who we are. I don't know how they know but they do. The staff has been taken over and we have found that we cant get out of the mansion because there is some kind of force field keeping us in. Looks like the battle is comming to us." Taiki said. "So....this means that we are going to have to fight?" Mina asked with a worried expression on her face. "We knew we would have to sooner or later Mina." Lita replied. "So what do we do?" Serena asked, her voice a bit shakey. "Well your our leader! you tell us dumb ass." Rei said impatiently. Just like her to intimidate Serena during a crisis. "I am sorry Rei! I dont know what to do! I cant be leader I am scared!!!" Serena started to cry. Seiya went over to serena and pulled her into his arms. "Shhh. dont worry we will figure somethign out together okay?" Seiya said, Serena looked up and smiled and Seiya. "Thanks Seiya." "Well I think we should transform eh?" Yaten said as he took out his transformation microphone. "Yeah" Seiya replied. They all took out their transformation stick, microphones....whatever.  
  
"Moon Cosmos Make up!" Serena yelled as she began her transformation into Sailor cosmos. (A.N. Sorry if thats the wrong transformation thing......i forgot and im too lazy to go abck and lok (-_-) ) "Star fighter Make-up!" - Seiya "Star Healer Mak-up!" - Yaten "Star Healer Make-up!" - Taiki  
  
"Mars crystal Make-up!" - Rei "Venus crystal Make-up!" - Mina "Jupiter crystal Make- up!" - lita "Mercury crystal Make-up!" - Ami  
  
Once they were all done transforming they heard a blood curdling laugh. "So....you have finally decided to transform.....took you long enough. But it doesn't matter. Once I am done with you there will be no more "Make-ups" HAHAHAHAHa" a dark male voice said from the shadows. "Who are you?" Cosmos asked. "Oh, I'm hurt Serena, and I thought you loved me! you whore sleeping whith that......thing!" He said pointing at Fighter. He stepped out of the shadows and everyone gasped for air. "Dairen.....no....how could you?!" She asked as tears welled in her eyes. "Shut up Serena....I have heard enough, I will kill you all for my King. He will rule this planet and the whole galaxy." He smiled evilly then sent a black beam of energy towards Serena, who quickly got out of the way. "Alrite, im going to do this the easy way." He closed his eyes then summoned his powers. Out of nowere a mob of demons and monsters came out of the darkness and started attacking the Soldiers. "We need to get out of here!" Cosmos Yelled as she was dodging razor sharp knives that were hurtling towards her. "Let's split up its our only chance! We will go in pairs come on!" Maker said as she grabbed Mercury by the arm and they ran off. "Lets go Venus!" Healer said as she and venus went through a door and disappeared outside. "Come on Cosmos lets kick some ass!" Fighter winked at Cosmos. "Alrite lets go!" Cosmos replied and they jumped through a window, with about 10 demons behind them. "Well I guess that leaves me and you huh Mars?" Jupiter said as she dodged an attack. "Yeah lets take it outside." Mars replied and they blasted a whole through the wall and went out.  
  
"AHHHH!" Maker screemed as she was hit by a blade comming at her from behind. It hit her in the shoulder and it hurt like hell. "Maker! are you okay?!" Mercury asked as she blasted the demon that hurt her lover with her Auqua rapsidy, destroying the monster. "Shit mercury, I am hurt pretty bad here. Wanna take this out of my shoudler?" Maker asked smiled weakly. "Yeah hold on" She replied and took the knife out of her shoulder. There was blood everywere. Mercury Ripped a piece of her skirt off and wrapped it around makers shoulder. "There, once this is over we will get it fixed." Mercury smiled down at Maker. Mercruy had cuts and bruises everywere. her face was all dirtied up but she was still fighting strong. "Mercury watches out!" Maker screamed as she pushed Mercury down, they were both on the ground looking up to a sharp piece of metal sticking through the tree trunk they were sitting by. "Looks like we better get back to work eh?" Maker said with slight mock. "STAR GENTLE UTERUS!" Maker screamed and turned about 3 of the demons into dust. And they kept on coming. Then Mercury got stabbed through the chest and fell to the ground. "NOOO!!! AMI!" Maker screamed. Maker quickly ran to ami and picked her up..there was just too many of them, they would have to run. 'I have never had to run before in my life' Maker thought to herself. She gathered what was left of her energy and transported herself and ami to a safe place.  
  
hahaha cliff hanger! well I might have messed up alot on this one and its not that long but hey thats okay!. anyways hope you liked it. please R/R! 


	5. Comming together more soldiers?

well heres the next chapter  
  
I dont own sailor moon in anyway  
  
Sailor Venus and Sailor Star healer were running down a dark narrow alley. " Have we lost them yet?" Panted Venus who stopped to get her breath. " I think..." Healer was cut off by a giant foot stepping next to her. "AH!" healer screamed as her eyes turned as big as saucers. She quickly jumped out of the way. "Crap, we gotta fight that thing?!?!" Venus asked. "yeah I guess...." Healer said as she took out her attack braoch. "STR SENSITIVE INFERNO!!!" She yelled as she sent ehr attack towards the giant monster. "ah! it didnt do anythign Healer! what are we gonna do?!?!" Venus said as she ran from a huge hand comming towards her. "I WILL SQUASH BOTH OF YOU LIKE BUGS." the giant said in a rough voice. It raised its giant club (its weapon, its like a giant ogre.) into the air and hit a building. Giant pieces of rubble came crashing down. Venus and healer dodged them as much as they could. "Ah, I cant do this!" Venus cried as she narrowly dodged a piece of metal falling towards her. "dont worry! we need to get out of here!" Healer yelled to Venus as she was hit in the arm with a falling piece of glass. "Ah!" Venus screamed as she tripped and a shard of glass went right through her arm. "Come on Venus, we need to get out of here" Healer bent donw and helped Venus up. "Yeah. lets go to the Tokyo Tunnels. We should be safe for a while there. They quickly ran off, the monster wasnt fast enough to keep up with them. "The deamons are tearing the city apart!" Venus said. "We have to worry about that later we need to get to safety Venus we need to regroup with the others. And we need to fix your arm." Healer said as they turned into the rail yeard and they went into the dark tunnel. They kept going until they came to a door were a light was on. They walked in through the door and waddya know?! there Ami and Taiki sitting in a room recovering from their fight. "Hey what are you two doing here!?" Venus asked. She then detransformed and so did Healer. "We were injuered, we couldnt fight anymore. We came here. we need to regroup with the others." Ami said weakly. She was still very weak from the battle. "Alrite we needto make a plan.........."  
  
Back in the middle of town Sailor Cosmos was balsting monster by monster, gettingweaker from all the power she was using. Fighter couldnt destroy the monsters, Cosmos seemed to be the only one with that power. So fighter weekened them. They wee at Toshiba park, it didnt look too much like a park anymore. Things were getting destroyed and people were dieing. "Cosmos we need to get out of here you cant hold them off like this any longer! we need to find the others! they will just keep comming back!" Fighter yelled to Cosmos as she balsted a monster "They seem to be getting stronger!" "No I cant leave these people I have to fight to the end!" She yelled. She almost fell over because she was so weak. "Thats it!" Fighter ran over ot Cosmos and as she was about to apss out Fighter cought her and carried her off. 'we need to find the others' Fighter said. She saw blast comming from the others side of town (she was on a high rise building) 'that must be mars and jupiter....telling from the thunder in the sky' Fighter thought to herself. She headed in that direction with Cosmos in her arms. She landed on the ground near the battle that was raging with Jupiter really hurt and mars just barely standing. "Girls! we need to get out of ehre! they are too strong! lets go!" Fighter said. They nodded and all four headed off. They rested at the tokyo tower as a safe spot. They looked down on the city, and heard screaming comming from everywere. Buildings were being blown up and they saw huge monsters and flying ones all over causing havoc. "Whats happening here?!?! I dont understand!" Mars said. "We need to find the others. Do you have your communicator watch? Mine was destroyed during battle." Fighter said as he laid Cosmos on the ground. "Yeah" Jupiter took out hers. "Ill go and contact the tohers." She went on the other side of the tower. Fighter looked down on Cosmos. "She is the only one who can destroy these things mars." Fighter said "I know." Mars said simply. "Dont worry she is strong she will save us all." Mars said and smiled. "They are down in the Tokyo Tunnels. Ami gave me the Co-ordinates, lets transport there." Jupiter said.  
  
Serena slowly woke up. She was in a dark room. "Were am I ?" she asked A light came on. "Hey there, glad you came back to the world of the living!" A voice said. She looked at a figure it was blurry, her vision came to and she smiled. "Hi seiya." She said. She stood up and hugged him. "Come on Odango we are gonna have a meeting now okay?" Seiya said as he grabbed her hand and brought her to another room. "Were are we?" Serena asked. "We are in a secret place so we wont be found.....for now" A voice said......it was familiar but Serena had no idea who it was. Then three women and a little girl came out of a corner. The rest of the girls including Yaten and Taiki were sitting on couches. "W-who are you!?" Serena asked. "We are the outer soldiers of the Solar system. "The one with the long greenish hair that was tied up in one odango said. "I am sailor pluto....soldier of time.....or Setsuna." "I am Sailor Uranus....soldier of the skies......Haruka" The one that Serena thought looked like a man, with the short sandy blond hair and the boyish clothes....she was also the tallest. "I am sailor Neptune....soldier of the water......Michiru" The one who looked elegant and had a soft voice. With aqua green hair and was holding Haruka's hand. "And I am Sailor Saturn.....soldier of destruction....Hotaru" Said the youngest one who looked about 11. They all bowed to Serena, who blushed. "Were did you come from?" Serena asked. "We always knew about you. We through it was time to come out and help our beloved princess. We have been watching over you since you were reborn on this planet. Things have taken an unlikely turn in time and this was never supposed to happen. Please sit down" Setsuan said. "Alright" Serena said as she sat by Seiya and held his hand tightly. "Now....i guess we should begin in the Moon kingdom....."  
  
**************************************************************************** ************** This one is a bit shorter but hey, its just the way thigns are rite?! anyways thats all for now! please r/r if ya like it! Rebecca 


	6. The Moon Kingdom

Well heres the next chapter! I jsut have to tell you something before you read on...this may spoil part of the story but it is relevent. The star lights in the moon kingdom, in their male form are Prince Ambassaders for their planets that circulate kinmoku.....they were sent to the moon permanently because queen Serenity needed more soldiers indefinatly so the queen of kinmoku sent her best soldiers and replaced them. Anyways you needed to know that to understand the possition the star lights play in the moon kingdome. enjoy the story!  
  
**************  
  
"The moon kingdom...you mean.." Serena said a bit confused. Setsuna nodded her head. "All of you..I am going to take you back to the past, back 5,000 years ago were you were princesses and Princes of your respective planet or star. Now everyone join in a circle and concentrate your powers." She said as she took out her garnet rod and raised it in the air. Everyone was a bit nervous about this. They still weren't sure if they could trust these people. "I would recommend everyone transform" Setsuna said "Pluto Planet Power!" She said and turned into Sailor Pluto. "Right" Serena said "Moon Cosmos Power!" The outers looked at each other, then looked at Sailor Cosmos with a surprised look. "What?" Cosmos asked. "Princess...How..that cannot be!" Pluto said. "What?!" Cosmos was getting worried. "It must be because the timelines changed so drastically" Pluto concluded to herself. "Alrite now you have to tell me!" Cosmos said impatiently. "You were never to become Sailor Cosmos, because that is your ultimate form. You were to give you Soldier powers up to be Queen of this Universe. Sailor Cosmos is the most powerful Soldier known to any form or existence. But as I said, the time lines have changed drastically and I suppose that is why you have taken your ultimate form." Pluto explained. "Wow....yeah I guess you can say things have changed." Cosmos concluded. "Anyways lets transform" Yaten reminded them. "Star Healer Make-Up!" "Star Fighter Make-up!" "Star Maker Make-up!" "Venus Crystal Power!" "Mars Crystal Power!" "Jupiter Crystal Power!" "Mercury Crystal Power!" "Saturn Planet power!" "Uranus Planet Power!" "Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
They were all transformed and in a circle. "Pluto, guardian of time and space, give me the power to go back in the future! PLUTO TIME WARP!" Pluto said and they were instantly transported through time and space for about 2 minutes when all of a sudden, solid ground formed beneath them. Then there was a door in front of them. "Go through this door, and you will find yourselves near the near of the silver millennium." Pluto explained. "Are you not coming with us?" Jupiter asked. "No me and the Outers will keep fighting on earth. Take this, when you are ready to come back signal us with it. Its just like your communicators." Pluto said and gave Cosmos a special crescent moon locket. "Thanks sailor Pluto " Cosmos smiled. The doors to the Silver Millennium opened and all 8 of the girls walked through. They found themselves in a long elegant corridor. "Remember..you can see them but they cant see you.."Pluto's voice trailed off as the doors to the gate closed. "Well..shall we split up or stay together?" Maker asked. "I think we should split up in pairs." Cosmos said. "You are so stupid, we almost got killed when we split up..some leader you are stupid ass. We should clearly stay together" Mars just had to say. "Hey I am not the stupid ass you are!" Cosmos retorted...and so the fight began until fighter stepped in grabbed Cosmos and pulled her away from Mars. "I think we should split up, we are obviously in no danger here and we should detransform to save our energy. "Good idea Fighter. Wanna vote on it?" Cosmos asked? In the end they all agreed and detransformed. They all split in their normal pairings of course.(Serena/Seiya, Ami/Taiki, Mina/Yaten, Rei/Lita)  
  
"Wow, its so big!" Serena said to Seiya as they were walking down the magnificent halls of the moon palace. "Yeah, its great...." Seiya replied. He had vived memories of the moon kingdom, and they werent happy ones. As they were walking, a door flew open behind them and a beautiful princess, with odangos and looked pretty much like Serena walked through slamming it shut. She had silver hair and silver eyes, and a flowing white gown that fitted her body prefectly. "There you are Odango, beautiful as always." Seiya complimented. Serena was speechless. "OOOOHHH!!!! I hate this. I DO NOT want to marry that....that prat! I hate him, hes so......evil.!!!! I hate him!!" The princess wailed. Then Princess Venus came out. "Now now Serenity-Hime, you know you have to do this, its for the better of the kingdoms! your mother is doing this for your sake and the kingdoms. He's really not that bad Serenity. "No....i feel so much evil and hate in him, I can tell he has much more in mind then just joining the kingdoms and reigning peacfully, theres more to it then that.....i just knot it." Serenity replied. "Anyways I better go get changed and ready for the ball tonight. Seiya is taking me." Serenity said with dreamy eyes. "~sigh~ Serenity, he is one of your guardians, it just isnt right for you too to be together!" Venus reminded Serenity. "Oh I know, but I truly love him, and I will NOT marry Endymion, they will ahve to kill me first." Serenity said. "Serenity! dont say things like that because it could happen, what if your mother finds out about you two!?" Venus asked gettingworried. "I have a feeling she already knows....."Serenity replied then turned down the hallway to her chambers. "I will see you at the ball Mina!" Serenity said and went into her room. Serena and Seiya followed her to her room. "Hey Seiya....uh Fighter.....why are you transformed?" Serenity asked as she sat down beside her lover. "My turn to do the palace palace rounds." She replied simply. "Oh....i thought it was Lita's turn to do it today?" Serenity asked. "Yeah, but I volunteered to do them for her because she had something really important to take care of." Fighter answered the princesses question. "Fighter I need to talk to you" Serenity leaned her head on fighters shoulder. "Hold on ill detransform." Fighter said and transformed back to her male form. "What is it odango?" Seiya asked as he put his arm around her. "oh seiya!" Serenity Cried. "They want me to marry endymion! Endymion of all people he is so evil and I dont know I jsut dont like him!" Serenity cried into his chest as seiya leaned back and laid down with her head on his chest and her sobbing. 'Shhhh, Odango, dont worry we will figure this out....somehow. I promise." Seiya said as he weaved his hand through her long silver hair. "Your so beautiful. I love you so much I would never let you get hurt. I will protect you always. "Seiya whispered to her. "I love you too Seiya." Serenity replied and she looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "I will always love you Seiya." "Uh oh....Look at the time odango.... we are gonna be late for the ball!" Seiya said as he looked at his watch. "Yeah! could you unbotton my dress Seiya?" Serenity said mischeiviously. Seiya went really red but unbottoned her dress. "Uh...i better get going, I have to get dressed to. See in half an hour Odango." Seiya said as he kissed her on the cheek and left the room. Serenity countinued getting ready. "Wow, Seiya we loved eachother in the Moon kingdom. I wounder who Endymion is....?" Serena asked as they left the room. "Yeah. I always have loved you Odango, and I always will." Seiya said as he embraced serena and they enjoyed a passionate kiss. "Oi you two cut it out! want em to start gagging or something?" Yaten said as he and Mina came around the corner. "Sorry!" Serena blushed. "Well, turns out there was a romance between the princess of Venus or me and yaten in the Moon Kingdom as well" Mina told the other two. "Same with Me and Serena." Serena replied "except theres is quite a bit more complicated." "Yeah, we accidently walked in on ........us.......doing stuff in Princess Venus's chamber.....wow that was odd to say...." Mina said. "Yeah well I wanna check out this ball....i wanna see what happens." Seiya said and started walking towards the ballroom with Serena.  
  
There were tons of people there. Princesses, Princes Kings and Queens, and tehy were all there to celebrate the engagement of Prince Endymion of Earth and Princess Serenity Of the Moon Kingdom, Heir to the silver millenium. Queen Serenity, Princess Serenitys mother was sitting on her larg throne watching the celebrations take place. 'Were is my daughter?" She asked herself. Then the trumpets went and the beautiful queens question was answered. Princess Serenity came through the large oak doors of the ballroom in a beautiful pink gown that was perfectly fitted to show off the curves of her body, it pushed her bust up and she had a small pearl bracelette on her right wrist.....the one Seiya had given her. The prink gown was outlined by white and radiated with purity and elegance. By her side was a most handsome mad in the Moon kingdom uniform with all his medals and his long jet black hair tied back in a ponytail. It was Seiya. Queen Serenity frowned a bit because she knew this relationship could not last, she didnt want her daughter getting hurt but it jsut wasnt proper for her to be in love with her protecting Sailor soldiers.....she sighed to herself and put on a smile, because she saw that her daughter was truly happy, 'this may be the last time you are truly happy my dear Serenity, please have a good time.' she prayed to herself. Princess Serenity and Seiya made their way over to the queen. Serenity gave a small kirtsie while Seiya bowed deeply. Serenity went and hugged her mother. "I am going to go dance now mother! this is going to be so much fun" Serenity said as she took Seiyas hand. "Yes dear, Endymion should be here soon...." The queen told her daughter but immediatly wish she didnt, for the beautiful smile that was placed on her daughters face vanished like a flash of lightning. "Oh.....well.....good for him!" Serenity said and she turned around and went and danced with Seiya. They danced beautifully. "Oh Seiya, please dont leave me at all tonight! I couldnt bear tobe near that.....monster the call a prince." Serenity whispered to him as they were dancing slowly yet very closely. "Oh odango, I wish you didnt have to go through this. I will stay with you for as long as I can but im afraid he might steal you away from me" Seiya smiled down on her. "Dont kid around seiya thats not funny.....i love you" Serenity said as she smiled up at him. They were about to kiss when they were interrupted with a tap on the shoulder. "May I take this next dance with my future wife?" A dark and sinister voice asked. "Endymion...." Sernity looked up at seiya pleadingly. "Im sorry the princess is a bit...indisposed at the moment. " Seiya smiled mischeiviously. " What the hell do you mean by that?" Endymion cussed. "oh nothing .....shes just stuck to me thats all." Seiya replied with a smirk on his face. Endymion looked down and saw that Serenity's corset piece was attached rather fiercely to Seiya's uniform. "You wouldn't want to embarasse the Princess would you?" Seiya asked still grinning mischeiviously. "I will have my dance with her!" Endymion said and stormed off to see the Queen. "oh, that was too good Seiya!!" Serenity giggled and they both ran off to the gardens. The tow lovers were standing in a casibo, that was surrounded by beautiful moon flowers and a trickling pond below them. "Seiya, do you think we will be together forever?" Serenity asked. "Of course, if thats what you want." Seiya replied. They were then about to kiss when.... "Sernity- hime!!! Werehave you been the queen is looking for you! christ Serenayour a pain in the butt!" The princess of mars...or Rei said as she ran out of the palace, she was in a hot red gown that flowed around her perfectly. "Oh, what does she want now?!" Serenity growned. "are you comming Seiya?" "Yeah I guess...." Seiya said reluctantly, he really didnt want to go he just wanted to take Serenity away from here. They walked into the palace and to the Queen. "Where have you two been?!" The queen asked. "Serenity, Endymion has asked to dance with you, would you please be kind enough to do as he asks? he is our guest." Serenity asked her daughter. "fine, but only one dance!" Serenity moaned as she whispered and 'I' m sorry' to Seiya who was left standing there whatching the love of his life in another mans arms. He sat down and watched them, he was very suspicouse of this....Prince of Earth and he was going to find out what it was that made him seem so evil. "I know your secret....Princess" Endymion whispered to Serenity while they were dancing. "Oh, do you?" Serenity asked not at all worried.....or for that much cared about this man enough to care what he said. "Yes, you love that....thing over there dont you?" Endymion said looking over to Seiya. "What.,....how dare you insult the people I care for and whoprotect me!" Serena said angrilly. "Don't worry my princess he wont be in my way for much longer. I will see to that." Endymion said as he lowered his hand to her breast feeling there softness. He was very much surprisedby a jolt of energy that went through him and stunned him for a moment, then sending him into an incredible amount of pain. He fell to the floor screaming. "Don't you ever touch me in that way again! I will NOT marry you.....you bastard!" Serenity said as she did her dress back up. "Serenity! what is going on here?!?" Queen Serenity asked. "He sexually assaulted me mother....i had to do something." Serenity said as tears formed in her eyes. "Serenity I am extremely dissapointed in you....you will go to your chambers and stay there for the rest of the night I will then consult you on this in the morning." The queen said as she kneeled down and healed Endymion with her awsome powers. "Yes mother." Serenity said and she ran away crying. "and as for you....Prince of earth I will talk to you as well.....i think I shall call the wedding off!" The queen declared. "What!? your highness what about the merger between the kingdoms?" The king of earth asked "There will be none......and you shall blame it on your son for he is discusting in many forms and I will NOT have him rule this kingdom or ever touch my daughter! now return to your celebrating!" Serenity declared and went back to her seat on the throne.  
  
"Wow.....Seiya, was Endumion....." Serena was cut off "Yes.....Serena thats Darien" Seiya replied. Serena slid into the comforting arms of Seiya and a tear slid down her cheek. "I am so glad you saved me." She said. " I feel that we are not done here......more is going to happen serena." Seiya said with a torn expression on his face. "Yes....i feel the same."  
  
They went to Serenity's room to see what was going on.....but she wasnt there. So they went to the main balconies and there she was looking up at the stars....so serenly. Then Seiya showed up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Shhhh please dont cry my angel......it hurts me when you cry." Seiya whispered softly into his princesses ear. "Oh seiya its not fair! why does it have to be him?" she sobbed. "What? would you rather it be someone else?" Seiya asked raising an eyebrow. "yes! you!"Serenity said as she kissed him sweetly and lovingly. "I love you" Serenity said. "I know:" Seiya smiled. "Aw isnt that just the cutest thing? I think im going to be sick!" A voice said from above. "What?! who is that?" Seiya asked pulling out his transformation microphone. "Who else?" Endymion said comming out of a black hole in the sky. "I am going to kill you....and have Serenity!" Endymion said forming a dark black ball of energy in his hands. "You fool! how dare you expose us so soon?!" a new voice said. "Master! I am sorry let me just do this please? I want the princess!" Endymion begged. The man came out, he had long blond hair pulled back in a ponytail and had a dark star on his forhead. he had blood red eyes and was pretty hot other then the eyes. He was very tall and looked quite strong. He wore black armour and looked kind of like Seiya. "Star fighter Make- Up!!" Seiya yelled. Serenitylooked at him before he transformed......he knew this man. "Well first off lets get rid of this imbicil here." The man said. he then rose his hand the threw a bold of lighting and Endymion, thus turning Endymion into dust. "Now second shall I introduce myself....although im sure Sailor Star Fightere here already knows who I am....i should introduce myself to my future bride" He said smilling vicously. "I am Kagora." "You bastard I will kill you." Fighter said. "Fighter... you havnt changed a bit not since that one night...still as fiesty as ever.....oh you were a good one I could never forget you.....but that was jsut one night and I have no feelings for you." kogara said. "Yeah ditto on that one buddy, you will not get odango!" Fighter said and stood infront of Serenity protectively. "thats okay ill get rid of you then." Kagoma simply said and took out a sword and threw it at fighter, wich hit her right in the heart.  
  
************************** alright thats it for now. see what happens in the next chapter! please R/R 


	7. Kidnapped

Ok heres the next chapter! I do not own sailor moon plz r/r ****************************************************************************  
  
"NOOOOO!!!! FIGHTER!!!" Serenity screamed as she kneeled by the side of her love. Fighter slowly lifted her hand to Serenity's face and she smiled. "I love you so much....Serenity....my Odango Atama......" Fighter said her last words as her eyes closed shut and her hand fell limply to the floor. "No Seiya....Fighter...No dont leave me please... I love you...you cant leave me!" Serenity cried as tears rolled down her cheeks continuously. "I will be with you again!" She said as she took the sword out of her lovers chest and plunged it deep into her own. " Serenity no!!!" Queen Serenity saw what her daughter did as she ran to the seen. "No serenity, Who did this!? "Queen Serenity demanded as tears began to form in her eyes. "It was me... Serenity have you forgotten already?!" Kagoma asked as he lowered himself to the ground. "Kagoma.....you dirty scum.,.... I will kill you for this" Serenity seethed. "Oh Serenity you should know by now you cant destroy me....SO GIVE UP!" Kagoma said then started laughing. "She wontbe alone in destroying you!" Mars said " We will be sure to kill you, you bastard!" Venus said with tears in her eyes. "You killed our princess....now we will kill you!" Mercury said. "Um.....no... I will kill you first!" Kagoma said he then launched millions of tiny shards of sharp metal atthe scouts. "Queen Serenity get out of here! " Maker said as she tried the best she oculd to dodge the shards but failed. She was pierced, all of the soldiers were. "Those shards will draw all the energy out of you until you are nothing!" Kagoma said as the soldiers fell to the ground slowly dieing. "No!!, you have taken everythign from me. Now I will use what I have left to seal you away in hell and give my daughter and her court a second chance!" The queen of the moon declared as she took out the Ginsoushu. "Serenity!! dont you will use all your powers and die"Aweak healer said. " I must for all of you to be happy again....dont worry its okay" Serenity smiled "MOON COSMIC POWER!!!!" She said as she poured all of her power into the gem. It sealed Kagoma away and as Princess Serenity's court drifted to the future planet earth Queen Serenity whispered her last worsd..." Be happy my daughter".  
  
The doors to the time gate appeard before the 8 Soldiers. As they walked through Sailor Cosmos gave one glance back to what was once her home "Thank you....mother" She whispered as she stepped through the gates. **************************************************************************** *********  
  
"Ah! we cant hold them off for much longer!" Sailor Uranus yelled to Pluto, Neptune and saturn "We need the others!" "They will be here soon" Pluto said as she blasted a monster. "Here we are!" Cosmos said as she jumped off the rooftop followed by 7 other Soldiers. "Good now blast these monsters to oblivion sailor Cosmos!" Mars said, "Moon Cosmic Destruction!" She yelled as a huge ball of white energy shot from the star on her forhead and from her hands.....she destroyed every monster thatwas there. "Wow.....I didnt think Sailor Cosmos was that powerful" Uranus said. "Well she is in her ultimate form.....she is the most powerful beign in the universe." Neptune stated. "okay we need to get to a safe place....teleport to our hide out!" Pluto said "Ah ah ah.....not so fast..." A voice said...it was Darien "Darien!" Cosmos said srprised. "I will kill you for what you have done to this pllanet!" Cosmos said angrily. "I love you too Dear Serenity" Darien replied with an evil grin on his face. "I could never love you." Cosmos said as she started to build her energy. "Not so fast!" Darien said as he sealed her ina black bubble. "I wouldn't try and use your powers in there. They are boundand if you do use them they will only hurt you, and the more you use your powers the smaller thebubble gets." Darien said. "MOON COSMIS DREAM ACTION!" Cosmos yelled but she was blasted with her own attack, and weakned sevearly. "Sailor Cosmos!!!!" Fighter yelled. "Dont do anything... I will ge tyou out of there I promise!" "ha! no you wont, my master wants her and I will deliver....so long for now!" He said as he dissapear and so did sailor cosmos.... "Shit!!! I coudlnt even protect her!"Fighter yelled angrily as she fell to the ground and punched it hard. "Calm down fighter! we will get her back.. even if we have to give up our own lives we will get her back no matter what" Healer said as she laid a comforting hand on Fighters shoulder. "Lets get back, we need to figure out how we are going to do this." Pluto said. and they transported themselves back to their hidden hideout.  
  
Serena woke up, and sat up in a large four poster bed that had pink and white decorated all over it. "Were am I ?'"She asked herself. "You are in my Palace on The dark planet of lost souls." A mans voice said. "Who are you?!" Serena asked confused and scared at the same time. "Have you forgotten me already?" He asked "I knew I would find you...... I have waited along time for this." He said as he came out from the darkeness. "Kagoma...." Serena whispered. She looked down and had a beautiful white gown on that suited her perfectly. "Ah, I see you havnt forgotten about me!" He said. "Please.... just let me go...." She begged "Now why would I do a thing like that?" He laughed. "You will be my queen, wether you agree or forced you will be mine!" He said as he dissaperead. "Seiya will come for me!!! my friends will save me!!" Serena yelled as tears fell down her face. A dress then appeared by her and she realized she only had a long shirt on. She put the dress on and sat by a mirror. " Please hurry Seiya.....i am so scared" She said as more tars slid down her lovely face.  
  
"I hear you Serena" Seiya whispered to himself "I will saveyou" "Okay so let me get this strait.....you plan on teleporting to werever Serena is....using her energy as a guid...powerful as it may be, we risk getting lost between dimensions forever if we lose her energy signatures???" Yaten asked baffled by the idea. "Yes...that about sums it up." Ami replied. "Well what do you think? its all we could coem up with. It's the only way." Taiki said. "Lets do it, we need to save her! she would never give up on us." Seiya said. "Yeah lets do it" Rei agreed. They all agreed....they all transformed including the outers. They gathered in a sircle. "Mercury Planet power" "Mars planet power" "Venus planet power" "Jupiter planet power" "uranus planet power" "neptune planet power" "pluto planet power" "saturn planet power" "Fighter star power" "Healer star power" "Maker star power" And at taht all 11 senshi were teleported, using Serena's energy as a guide to somewere they had no idea existed. They all landed safely on the ground. "Well we arent stuck between dimensions" Healer commented "No....we are on the Dark planet of lost souls" Pluto said. "The what?!?" Healer asked "Its a dead planet were all the souls who lost their way while they were living come to rest......its only a myth though.... but I am not sure" Pluto told them. "So basically we could be attacked at any minute by dead beings?" Healer asked "Basically yes." Pluto replied "Damn we are screwed then" Healer said. "No, we have to fined her! come on lets go!" Fighter said as she turned to run off but was stopped by an invisible force field. "What the ...."Fighter said. "You didnt think it was going to be that easy to rescue her did you?" Endymion asked as he apperead before the 12 senshi. "Oh, its only you.... We will kill you." Jupiter said. Uranus took out her space sword and tired to blast Endymion but the attach just bounced off the invisible walls and came back at them. "Ah!" Venus yelled as she was slightly singed by the attack. "Whatch were your pointing that thing will ya?" She said to Urnaus. "The field will shrink every 10 mins.....there is no way you can escape. and the more energy you use the faster it will shrink" Endymion laughed " dont worry though, ill be sitting here watching you die!" He laughed again and sat down on a piece of black rock and watched as the field shrank. "Shit....what are we going to do!?" Fighter cursed Mercury took out her computer and started typing furiously. "Aha I have found a weakness in the shield, use all your power right......there!" She said pointing up to the weaker part of the field. By this time Endymion and dissapeared thinking they were going to die. They all launched their attacks at that part of the shield and the shield was destroyed. "C'mon now we seriously need to find odango!" Fighter said as she ran off and the others followed her.  
  
***************************************** Well thats it for this chapter....hope you all liked it. I am sorry im not very good with descriptions though. please r/r and thanks for all the great comments! Reba 


	8. The battle begins

Sorry it took so long to update this one, iv been busy with exams and stuff. Thanks a lot for all the great   
  
reviews I really appreciate it! Anyways here's the next chapter!  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Hurry, come on!!" Fighter said as she started to run. "We can't let anything happen to her!" She panted.  
  
"Fighter, slow down!" Healer said  
  
"We need to conserve our energy!" Maker panted to  
  
Fighter stopped.   
  
"I can't believe I lost her like that.....its all my fault." She said as tears flowed down her cheeks. "I need to   
  
save her. I couldn't live without her.....if anything happened to her I don't think I would be able to keep   
  
living." Fighter said as she broke down crying.  
  
"Hey, don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault fighter, we couldn't do anything they were to fast" Mars   
  
said.  
  
"Yeah don't worry we will get our princess back and destroy the people who tried to hurt her." Healer said   
  
as she put a hand on fighters shoulder.  
  
"Aw, isn't that sweet Nirvana? I think I'm going to gag" Endymion said as he and a woman came out of a   
  
black warp whole.   
  
"You were supposed to be dead.....now we get to kill you with our own hands...and I get to help." Nirvana   
  
said as she started kissing down Endymion's neck making a rather disturbing scene.   
  
"Come one guys, we need to work together on this. We can do it." Mercury said. The outer's then took out   
  
their weapons and the other senshi stood in attack mode.   
  
"We will wait until they strike first love, then we will destroy them" Nirvana whispered into Endymion's ear   
  
as she nibbled on it.   
  
"Yes" Endymion smiled as he floated in the air with Nirvana watching the soldiers.  
  
"Aqua rhapsody!"  
  
"Flame Sniper"   
  
"Oak Evolution"  
  
"Love and beauty shock" The inners started attacking but to no avail, for Endymion and Nirvana had a   
  
protective barrier surrounding them. They kept attacking while maker and the others made a plan.   
  
"It is now our turn to attack" Nirvana said as she disappeared and Endymion started attacking the senshi   
  
with strong powerful energy bolts that sent the inners flying.  
  
"Silence wall!" Saturn yelled her power and put up a protective shield around the senshi. "I can't hold off   
  
for long so please hurry" She said.  
  
"Okay here's what we are going to do. We are going to combine our powers all together and aim them and   
  
Nirvana and Endymion and that should destroy the force field and them as well." Maker said and they all   
  
nodded.  
  
"Let's do it" Jupiter said.  
  
They all gathered in a circle....still protected by the shield but it was getting weaker.  
  
"Jupiter"  
  
"Mars"  
  
"Mercury"  
  
"Venus"  
  
"Uranus"  
  
"Neptune"  
  
"Pluto"  
  
"Saturn....  
  
".....PLANET POWER!!" The sol Senshi yelled  
  
"Fighter"  
  
"Maker"  
  
"Healer"  
  
"....STAR POWER!" The starlight's yelled and a huge beam of energy shot from their bodies and   
  
surrounded Endymion and nirvana who screamed in agony then turned to dust.  
  
"Well, that wasn't too hard" Panted Uranus.  
  
"We need to rest, get our strength back..." Mercury said as she almost fell over, but maker of course caught   
  
her.   
  
"NO! We need to find odagango! We can't just leave her out there." Fighter yelled.  
  
Neptune put a hand on her comrade's shoulder. "We need to get our strength back or else we won't be bale   
  
to help her anyways. Please rest fighter" she said softly and fighter sat down….soon falling into a dreamless   
  
sleep.  
  
Back in the dark castle Serena sat in a dinning room at the end of a very long table. At the other end   
  
Kagoma was sitting…eating his meal which didn't look very edible. Serena didn't touch her food just   
  
looked down at her lap. She was getting very sick in this dark place and you can tell by how her skin was so   
  
pale.  
  
"Please eat something dear Serena you are getting sick…" Kagoma said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Don't talk to me….your making me sick….please let me go! I will die if I stay here longer." Serena said   
  
weakly.  
  
"Don't worry my dear, you won't die just all the goodness and kindness in your heart will leave and it will   
  
turn black…then you will surely be mine!" He laughed.  
  
"You are so cruel." Serena said. She then smiled "I will die before I love you."  
  
"Oh, Serena you hurt me so" He laughed an evil laugh. Then Serena clutched at her heart. It was pain   
  
beyond pain, 'What is happening to me……I don't feel the warmness of their love……"  
  
"HA! Its already begun" Kagoma said as he watched Serena fall off her chair and her hair begin to turn   
  
black. He got up and picked her up and brought her to her room were the evil will finish its consumption of   
  
her goodness.   
  
"You will be mine soon….Princess…"Kagoma said as he watched in the darkness the young beautiful   
  
blond turn dark and evil.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"No!!! "Fighter said as she woke up.  
  
"Did you feel it too Fighter?" Healer asked.  
  
"Yes….Serena's goodness and love is disappearing! We need to find her now!" She said as she got up and   
  
the all ran off to the Dark Palace that was not so far away now.  
  
It took them a while to get there for they were still weak but they made it. The soldiers came to a large black   
  
iron gate that soared high into the sky.  
  
"We can't jump over it and we have no energy to teleport…what are we going to do" Jupiter asked.  
  
"Climb." Uranus said simply, not having talked much through out the whole battle. Uranus jumped as high   
  
as she could then grasped onto the iron gate and started climbing. The rest followed. They were halfway up   
  
when the gate began to move. Then it started to coil around the hands of the Senshi and they were all   
  
captured. The fence wrapped itself around their entire bodies and squeezed the life out of them.  
  
"Be …..Strong…..find….the energy in ….yourselves" Saturn said as her forehead began to shine a purple   
  
color and her planet symbol appeared on her forehead. The others did as she said and all their foreheads   
  
began to glow. They then turned into the Eternal soldiers, all the sol senshi did anyway, the starlight's took   
  
on a more….different form. Their leather fuku was still the same but they had wings on their backs and   
  
were now able to fly. As did the rest of the Senshi. They fought off the fence then flew toward the high   
  
tower they believe Serena was in for that was were all the dark energy was coming form.   
  
They landed on a small balcony and went inside the dark room.  
  
Fighter saw Serena lying on a bed and ran to her. She took her in his arms and held her.  
  
"Serena, please wake up please" She pleaded as tears fell down her face.   
  
And she did wake up…….but to the Senshi's surprise she was definitely not the same.   
  
Hey eyes were dark, no longer holding the sparkle and brightness they once had. Her aura was completely   
  
evil and her hair was black. She was wearing a black dress (A.N. Think evil chibi usa)  
  
She smiled.   
  
"Serena….?" Fighter said.  
  
"You all are idiots for coming here. You are all going to die." She said simply with a smirk on her face and   
  
raised her hands in the air were a huge ball of fire came and she blasted them all.   
  
They all hit hard against the wall, except fighter who was thrown over the balcony.  
  
"Serena, why are you doing this?" Mars asked weekly. As they all got up to their feet.  
  
"Stupid girls, you should have stayed on your knees and bow before your queen!" Kagoma said as he   
  
appeared next to Serena. He blasted them and they fell to the ground again.   
  
This time they didn't get up. Except for Uranus, who took out her Space sword and got up.  
  
"You bastard I will kill you for doing this to my princess!!!" She said as she jumped up and attacked him.   
  
She cut him in half….but he just molded back together.   
  
"No…"Uranus said. Kagoma then lunged at her and his nails grew to long razor sharp claws, but it never   
  
hit Uranus…instead Neptune jumped in front of her and took the hit. She fell to the floor in a bloody mess.  
  
"No!!!!! Neptune why did you do that!? "Uranus asked as tears fell from her face and onto her lovers blood   
  
soaked body.  
  
"Because I love you Haruka, and I hate to see you in pain. Don't worry my love be strong" She said as she   
  
breather he last breath.  
  
"you will pay for this!" haruka said with hate her eyes.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
What will happen?  
  
What happened to Fighter is she dead?  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter of Stars!  
  
Please r/r 


	9. The End?

Okay, here's my next chapter! Enjoy.  
  
Her eyes flickered open. "What...." Fighter asked as she rubbed her head. She took a nasty fall, a fall of almost 47 stories. Her wings were tattered and worn. 'I hope I can still fly' she thought to her self. She looked up there were beams of light coming from the balcony she fell from. 'I have to save Odango!' She said as she tried to get up, but she realized she had broken one of her legs. 'Shit....'  
  
"Space Sword Blaster!!!" Uranus screamed as she attacked Kagomah, who easily dodged. He grabbed her by the neck as she was about to attack again.  
  
"Like you can hurt me" He smiled and snapped her neck. Her body fell limply to the floor. "Shit! Uranus!!!" Mars yelled. She ran to her friend's side. A tear slid down her cheek. "She's dead...."Mars said. "No! How could you do this? Serena! Wake up! Your friends are dieing!" Mars yelled at her friend, she ran to her and started shaking her hoping she would snap out of it. "Do not touch me." Serena said as she slapped Mars across her face. "Serena......you were my first friend, you showed me what true friendship is. Please come back." Mars said as tears formed in her eyes. "Stupid girl! She is mine!" Kagomah said as he took out his sword and stabbed her through the heart. "Serena.... I will see you again....I know it" Mars said as she too died. "No! This has gone on far enough!" Saturn said as her Silence Glaive began to glow. "Yes it has, you will all die now, I am tired of this" Kagomah said as his hands began to glow red. He then shot beams of red and black light towards the senshi and they were all torn in pain. They fell to the floor one by one on deaths edge.  
  
'I have to help them...' Fighter said as she got to her feet. She winced in pain but she got up and began to fly up to the balcony. She saw all the Senshi falling to the floor on the verge of death and looked at Serena's expressionless face. "Serena..." Fighter whispered, and the dark angels face gazed upon her former lover. "Please... come back to me." Fighter said as she transformed into Prince Seiya. "I love you, and I will never stop loving you, even if this is the path you want to go by, we will all always love you, you are our princess." He said as he walked towards her and took her in his arms. She didn't respond. There was a flicker of her old shine back in her eyes but it disappeared again. "You don't know what love is! Kagomah loves me." Serena said. Not sure. "Serenity, please, I won't let this man taint your pureness..."Fighter was cut off by a blast to her mid section. "Shut up! No more lies I will kill you now." Serena said. Kagomah smiled 'I have succeeded' as he watched the young princess destroy her one true love.  
  
'Serena...please listen to your heart, it Is filled with goodness' Serena heard Mercury's voice in her head. 'Princess we are so proud of you, please don't kill fighter she loves you more then anything in the world' Makers voice joined in. 'Please Serena, you helped bring us all together, we will always be with you' Healers voice joined in. Serena's eyes flickered blue, she looked at fighter with tears streaming down her face. "What?" Kagomah said while he noticed her eyes changing colors. Fighter was on the verge of death and she reached out for Serena. "Serena, I love you......." Were her last words as she faded away back to the cauldron of the stars were she was created. "Oh no, what have I done?" Serena asked herself looking down at her own hands. "I'm filthy! A dirty girl, I killed my friends......oh Selene save me. What have I done?" Serena kept asking herself as she fell to her knees and started sobbing to herself. "Yes you are a dirt girl, you are disgusting Serena now get up! You bitch" Kagomah said as he grabbed her by the hair. "I didn't want to have to hurt you but now I'm gonna have to beat you, and make you know your place amongst powerful men like myself." Kagomah boasted as he took her by the throat and tossed her against the wall like a rag doll. "I will never bow down to you!" Serena said weakly as she found her powers to summon her transformation broach. "You will pay for the pain you caused my friends!" She yelled at him "Ah, ah dear YOU'RE THE one who hurt your friends not me." Kagomah said with a sly smirk that crossed his face making him look all the more putrid.  
  
"Moon Cosmos Make-up!" Serena yelled fiercely as she thrust her hand in the air to transform. "I am Sailor Cosmos and I will kill you for what you have done!" She glared at him "You shouldn't even call yourself a senshi! You killed all your friends who protect you and you killed your one true love, I gave you the chance to rule by my side, and you didn't take it so now you die!" Kagomah seethed as he launched millions of tiny insects at Cosmos and they started to suck her energy and eat at her skin. She was starting to bleed all over. She summoned all her energy to bring out the ginzoushu. She was a bit surprised because she didn't think it existed any longer, not after the silver millennium anyway. 'Please help me destroy this evil' She thought to herself and despite the pain and lack of energy she was feeling she rose up from the ground to glare Kagomah in they eye. "You will now die Kagomah for all of the evil you have committed! MOON PURE CRESANT POWER!" She yelled and shot a huge beam of light that would blind anyone near. Serena couldn't see Kagomah but could hear his shrill screams and then....nothing. The light faded and Serena fell to the floor unconscious from all the energy she used but before her eyes closed she made a final wish 'Please bring my friends and Seiya back to me...."  
  
I am so sorry that took so long to write, I haven't been getting many reviews either so I haven't been really motivated to write. This may not be the last chapter I'm not sure, there might be two or three more chapters I don't know just as long as I get some more reviews! Anyway I hope you enjoy it, it might be a bit off because I stopped mid writing a while ago and had to basically restart from scratch on this last chapter and I hadn't reread my whole story in full but I hope it isn't too bad. Anyway please R/R! Reba.D. 


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
'Take my hand Serena! Please! Just take my hand, don't let the darkness take over!" He was calling to her, she knew that voice. She was surrounded in complete darkness, she felt cold and alone but that voice, it was so warm and full of love. She brought out all the strength she had in her and reached toward the light. Was it to late? Of course not, its never to late. She grasped the hand and was lurched forward. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she found herself in the arms of a woman she recognized..........Sailor Star Fighter. "Sei...ya?" She whispered in a weak voice. "Hey odango, glad you could join us!" She smiled down at her. "Were are we?" Serena asked, she was now in her princess gown and was forever more Princess Serenity. "We are in the midst of the ruins of Kagoma's castle, we haven't gone back to earth yet because we needed you to wake, Princess Serenity." Pluto said formally as she bowed and all the rest of the senshi did as well. "Princess Serenity?" Serena asked as she looked down and gazed at her attire, clearly confused. "Yes, you are now fully princess Serenity, your time to become queen is close." Uranus answered. "Oh come on you guys, get up you know you don't need to bow to me! We are friends." Serena said as she blushed. She looked up at fighter. "I am so sorry!" Serena said as her memories of the battle returned to her. She flung her arms around Fighter as tears flowed down her cheeks. "Please forgive me, all of you. I am so sorry" She pleaded. Fighter pulled her away abit so she could look in her angels face. She leaned down and kisses Serenity full of love and passion they started to glow, then a blinding flash of light fighter became a man, and was now in prince attire. "Odango, I love you so much please don't be sorry it wasn't your fault. We all love you so much and would do anything to protect you!" Seiya said as he kissed away her tears. "Uh....Seiya...." healer started looking confused but Pluto cut him off. "You three were princes in the moon kingdom. Queen Serenity made you women so the princess wouldn't fall in love with fighter again. She truly thought the princess was destined with endymion...I suppose she was wrong." Healer and Maker also then turned into princes. "Well thank god for that! Them damn boobs were getting in the way" Prince Yaten said as he rubbed his chest. "Hey, we should get going right now! I estimate this planet is to explode in about 5 minutes!" Mercury said scanning the area. The group formed a large circle around serenity and they each called upon their ting on a bench in their favorite park watching the sun set. "Serena I love you so much." Seiya said as he looked at the beautiful young princess beside him. "I love you too Seiya!" Serena said, she then leaned forward and kissed him. He then got down on one knee and brought out a velvet box from his pocket. Serena looked at him surprised. "Hey I know we are young and all and we can wait for as long as you want, I would wait eternity for you! But Serena no matter what I want to be your husband and make you happy and cherish you forever. Please say you will marry me, if not now then someday in the future." "Oh, Seiya! Of course I will! I will marry you in a heart beat and you will be my king by my side and I your queen." She said as he slipped on the beautiful pink diamond ring and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He then picked her up and twirled her around. "Odango! You have made me the happiest man on this planet!" He said as he carried her off and they lived for eternity, always loving one another and ruling side by side as king and queen.  
  
The end. 


End file.
